Jiang Chao/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Chao's rigorous training has pushed his speed and reflexes to his peak above that of even the finest human athlete. His reflexes are honed to where he can dodge a bullet at point blank range, with the soru techniques. Chao is fast enough to seemingly cut down an opponent, with his claws. Chao's strength is quite impressive despite his slender appearance. He can break limbs and internal organs with tekkai and several different punches. His raw strength is tremendous. Chao is also an exceptional in hand to hand combat, on par with the likes of Bao Regina and Sun Shang Xiang. He seems to use a Chinese form of fighting, along with his Jiang Shi's to aid him in battle. Along with his superior intellect, he has a complex system in which he can communicate with other Jiang Shi. Since he has a computer brain they have far more superior knowledge than even the most evolved minds. Since he claims to have an infinite memory he can remember, know most about an opponent and can store any orders within his mind. Body Modifications Chao has had many different surgeries and such to turn his body into what it is today. However, he is very secretive and as such, he has never reveal his full modification to even his crew members. Devil Fruit The Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Jiang Shi (ミンイオンミンイオンの実,モデル) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in the user can transform those who they defeated and objects into a Jiang Shi. Boku coming from “Bokunakama” meaning “Minion or Servant” in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the''' '''Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Jiang Shi.. Strengths This fruit allows the user to turn inanimate objects and defeated opponents into Jiang Shis, depending on the size of the object the Jiang Shi's size will vary. This allows the user to create an army of Jiang Shi's through inanimate objects. For example, If he was to turn a rock into a Jiang Shi, said creature would be as strong as rock. While if he were to use paper to create a Jiang Shi, said creature would be thin and easily broken like paper. In relatively simple terms the bigger the Jiang Shi, the harder it falls. The user has been seen to turn things the size of houses into Jiang Shis. Weakness The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. There is also a minor side effect discovered throughout each minion minion fruit, The more people that are under the consumer's control and are stuck in the form, Then the more the user will form into the being that they turn the people into, for this fruit the more Jiang Shis under the user, the more the user turns into a Jiang Shi as well. When the Jiang Shi's are freed and return to their original form then the user's form will also return to human, however the max capacity of minion's until full completion of transformation is 250 the number of actual minion's in control at once can vary from 10 to 10,000 depending on the user's actual mastery of the fruit. Usage Among the usages of this fruit seems to be considered one of the strongest of the Boku models because. The Jiang Chao are very good warriors, so the first usage is that the creatures the user creates is to use for battle. They seem to be on the levels of several different ranks of marines. Depending on a few factors, the first being what they are made from. The next being at just how much power the user will put into a minion, this was shown when Jiang Chao himself had created his creatures and sent them to fight smoker. These creatures were commented as his elite force, so as such Smoker himself have had a hard time in dealing with the 5 that the user had created. The next use is that since Jiang Chao is starting to become more and more like these creatures, he has become an amazing fighter. His speed has increased and other attributes have raised up. To the point that he is able to become a fighter on the levels of Rob Lucci and other cp9 members. Chao has seemed to have shown to have a strange affect as well, since the jian shi had fangs and claws as their main weapons. Chao is able to have this as well, which often seems to make other think that he uses a zoan type fruit. But he had commented that it is the power of one of the most dangerous Paramecias in the world. So Chao is able to user the teeth and claws to dig into an opponents, making it so much more destructive. Chao has shown to have a physic connections with each and everyone, this is how he is able to give orders through a mental command. So with this, he is able to see through the eyes of the Jiang Shi's and if mastered correctly he can even speak through them. So this is a good tool for stealth and keep an eye on others, which is why Chao seems to be on the level of knowledge as Doru is. As he often sends his Jiang Shi's out to spy on others and to keep an eye on Bap Regina to make sure she isn't getting into trouble as well. Now with such a mastery, Chao has shown that he can return them back to their original form very easily. This has been shown, that Chao will have his Jiang Shi's jump into the air. Then he will return them to what they originally were and mostly blades and such, then with a snap. All of these blades came at an opponent and thus stabbing the opponents to death. Using the size of the Jiang Shi as well, however it is an odd ability but. Chao has created several Jiang Shi froms very small seeds and such, he can put these into others and acting like a virus. He can use this to affect opponent's bodies, to the point that he can get these tiny Jiang Shi in the heart and can kill an opponent from the inside out. Gallery Examples of Jiang Shis Chao has created. ' fdghrtygfdhgfdh.jpg|Some Marine's Turned into Jiang Shi's fghrtyfgdhrtyyn.jpg|Some Jiang Shi created from defeated animals. hgjtyu.jpg|A Jiang Shi created from a chainsaw ghfjtyu.jpg|Jiang Shi created from a table saw and mace Haki Chao has shown to use haki an expert level, he is able to increase his durability and due to his modifications. He doesn't really need his sense in order to aid him in battle, but he seems to still relay on them from time to time. However he wasn't blessed with Haoshoku Haki. Rokushiki 'Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages